resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
XR-42 Phoenix
The XR-42 Phoenix is an incredibly advanced Chimeran weapon, and only appears in the Co-op Campaign of Resistance 2, and can only be equipped and used by the Medic. Description The Phoenix fires a beam of energy which, upon contact drains overall bodily facilities from the enemy cells which are required for it to survive. The user of the weapon is able to contract the stolen energy from contact with the weapon itself, as well as store it to be disbursed later onto other targets. Contact with this stolen energy is able to restore damaged cells on the human body, therefore healing fatal wounds as well as providing revitalization for the body to combat fatigue and other ailments. This weapon was designed and manufactured by SRPA using Chimera technology, and was issued to Field Medics within Gray Tech recovery teams. The weapon revolutionized the battlefield as it provided a quick and simple way for heavily injured soldiers to be restored back to perfect health within seconds. Though the primary function of the weapon is to serve as a method of healing wounded human soldiers, it is also capable of draining a Chimera to the point of death, making it a suitable weapon. However the process of fatal injury inflicted by this weapon is slow and therefore it is only considered an applicable last resort for Field Medics. It is believed but unconfirmed that the process of draining and replenishing energy between a Chimera and a Human cannot be reversed to take from a Human and give to a Chimera. This theory is based on the premise that the faculties taken from the Chimera with this rifle are unique and not originally present in the Human body. Another is simply because the weapon is of Human design and therefore not built to accommodation the needs of the Chimera. This weapon is present only in Resistance 2 Co-op whereby you play as SRPA specialist squads who's medics where given exclusive possession of the Phoenix in the interest of completing high priority missions. Gallery Image:Pheonix.jpg Intel Trivia * The weapon is named after the legendary Phoenix bird, which is said to die in flames and is reborn from the ashes left behind. There is also a ribbon award for killing a Chimera with the Phoenix known as "Ashes to Ashes". *The weapon resembles the Arc Charger from Resistance: Fall of Man. *Though the nature of the weapon does appear to be almost identical to that of the Ark Charger, based on its origin and overall purpose it is not considered to hold any noteworthy similarities beyond the appearance. *It is possible to kill any Chimeran enemy present in the Co-op using this weapon, as the rate of healing the player (Per Second) is higher than the rate of damage inflicted by it. This leads to the creations of long drawn out battles whereby the player is preserved from enemy attacks provided continued use of the weapon. *The weapon on its own is ineffective, however as the Co-op involves players working as a team the process of completing missions is speed up by the presence of players of other classes. The role of the Medic being to keep these players alive to complete these objectives. Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Co-op Category:Resistance 2 Weapons